The Lost mario cartoon creepy pasta
Back in my teen hood youth, I liked mario and learned to kill myself if I couldn’t comprehend anything with my stupid tiny brain. But some one taught me no to kill myself. It all started in 1600 B.C., back when I was 6 years old, I was watching morning cartoons at 3 am. They then said, “Never seen before! Introducing the Mario cartoon show! Aaering in 40 minits”. I was excited as a sqerrl who had nuts. After 40 minits, I opened my Television on by the cold dust worn out button. I hastily turned on to the Cartoons chanel. “Now aerreng the mario cartOOn!” The screen slowly faded into a dark black haze. Im not so sure how long it went black, but after 2 minits, the screen played some happy music and the black haze was consumed by cherry hpppy light blue. A man’s head show up on the screen. I thoguht to my self, “who is this man??”. Then a few letters showed up that said Mario. I assumed this man’s name was Mario. My favorite anime character. The show started it slowly zoomed in on the castle that I knew as the mushroom kingland. It showed toad running urgently with a horrified alerted expression. He firghtfully said “Princess a great monster is coming!”. Princess said “Call Mario!”. In a matter of 4 secinds, mario came to fight this angry horrifying beast. “Fight me you foul beast!” said mario. I a matter of seconds the best grabbed mario and tore him a part. I had no idea what happened to mario as gallons of blood cover the mushroom king dom. I saw toads runnign getting pulled back out of the beast in to his terrifying mouth. The cartoon sloly faded away. I slowly and agressivly threw out a knife a stabbed my self. I then woke up in a room with my hands covered in blood. I was in a bed stained with my blood. I then realaized I was in a room I grew to know of. My bedroom. I looked at my clock that said to me “It is 8pm”. I also saw on top was a knife that I used to kill myself covered in blood. I took the knife to stab myself agian, but then my clock said “timothy think about this, why would you kill yourself you you are already in hell? I looked out the window and said “ oH NO THERE IS THAT Foul BEast!!” The beast grabbed me from my basement and said “ I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I DID TO THE OTHER ONE MILLION KIDS!!!” he said with an evil chukle grin on his face. I looked at the veiwers like you and said “Maybe I should not kill myself over a cartoon.”. The clock materialized infront of me and said “Well, looks like you learned you lesson I satin shall now free you from hell. Thank you and have a good day”. I then continued with my life, Remembering what satin taught me. So I now pass this lesson onto you. Thank you, Satin the clock.